Harry Potter and the Wish of Death
by Elle Granger
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione...trust me, you have no idea. OotP spoilers
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok guys, I did a big-huge revise; the story is still the same. But I didn't like where Draco's character was going, so I changed it. I also added some things that will make the story stronger. This will be the story out line from now on! Sorry for any confusion!!  
  
A bug thanks to the reviewers! You guys are what keeps me going!  
  
Disclaimer Notice: I do not own any of the characters, those belong to Queen Rowling, but the plot is all mine!!  
  
Any speech in Italics is the person's inner thought.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
With only one week until Harry Potter went back to school for his sixth year at Hogwarts, the only thing on his mind were the events of his fifth year; His godfather's death, Dumbledore's news, and the last things that the members of The Order had said to the Dursley's  
  
(Flashback) A/N: All of flashback is last paragraphs of OotP, by J.K. Rowling. There added for effect, I did not write the flashback!  
  
..."Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well – shall we do it then?"  
  
Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station toward the place where the Dursleys stood, apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.  
  
"Good afternoon", said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him. As Mr. Weasley had single handedly demolished most of the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. She kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.  
  
"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry." Said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.  
"Yeah," growled Moody, "About how he's treated when he's at your place."  
Uncle Vernon's mustache seemed top bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.  
"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-"  
"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley." Growled Moody.  
"Anyway, that's not that point, "interjected Tonks, whose pink hail seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more that all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her, "The point is, if we find out that you've been horrible to Harry-" "-And make no mistake, we'll hear about It.," added Lupin pleasantly.  
"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you don't let Harry use the fellyphone-"  
"Telephone." Whispered Hermione  
"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.  
Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.  
"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly, that passerby actually turned to stare.  
"Yes I am," said Moody, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.  
"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.  
"Well..." said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinister revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backward in horror and collided painfully with the luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."  
He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter...give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along..."  
Bye, then Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.  
"Take care Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
There he sat, remembering all the things that they had said to the Dursley's. How loyal they had all been. How they were trying to make life easier for Harry. But in some way, they failed. Harry felt more alone then ever before.  
  
The Dursley's had been treating him a lot better, and they left him to himself, rather then enslaving him to be the cookie plate holder after dinner. Harry had kept in touch, every two days, but asked just to write to his friends for the last week. It was very late, and Harry could do nothing but think of how much he hated himself. Of course, this coming from what had happened last year in the Ministry of Magic. He kept thinking about Sirius. About the life they could have had together. Living with his dad's best friend, almost like having a real father, right in his grasp.  
  
He seldom wept, but felt like he had let his father down, for being the reason of his godfather's death. He felt alone, desperate, and just wanted to sit in his room forever. Ron had kept in touch quite well, and his brothers, Fred and George, were doing an incredible job on their joke shop. Hermione had written, but seemed to be very worried about her O.W.L. results, which should be coming any day now. But Harry didn't care about letters anymore, or presents. He wanted his parents; he wanted his godfather. But the worst part about dwelling on things that make you upset, is how angry you can get for feeling sorry for yourself. Harry knew it all too well.  
  
So because he had wished to change everything once again, he was furious with himself for being so pathetic. Harry tried to talk himself out of it.I If I hadn't gone to the Ministry of Magic, then I wouldn't have made Voldemort go there; the Minister of Magic himself wouldn't have come out of his denial hole in the ground, and accepted the fact that Voldemort had returned./I Probably the best reason Harry had for himself would be Dumbledore. Would Dumbledore have ever told him the prophecy? Would he ever have known that it was either Voldemort or himself, which could live? Harry knew that day would come. Not today though. He would think to himself.  
  
But every time he reasoned himself out of self-pity, his eyes began to swell, his vision would get blurry, and then he spoke out loud, "I just w-want my godfather back." Barely getting the words out, his face began to hurt from holding back his tears, and he began to shake his head, thinking to himself,  
  
INot again Harry, get a hold of yourself./I Harry put his head into a pillow, and continued to stare at the ceiling for another long night.  
  
Another boy was troubled that night, eating dinner with his parents, in a manor, far away.  
  
IOne more week, and I'll be back in that hellhole they call a school./I Draco thought to himself. Draco sat there, inflamed at the very thought of the school. "The place is filled with such filth!" Draco said.  
  
"I understand son, but what would you have me do?" Lucius said. "I can't withdraw you, not with you on the verge of your N.E.W.T.'s and two years left."  
  
"Your father's right Draco, you'll have to deal with it, the way you always have." Narcissa added.  
  
"But Potter insults me with every breath he has left in his body!" Draco growled. "I'm even beginning to think that Snape in on his side too. I mean think about it, Potter can say anything he wants to me, and Snape takes away stupid house points."  
  
"Well, what else can he do, Severus is a teacher, and to do anything violent would cost him his job, and blow his cover as a death-eater. Besides it's not like you don't provoke Potter." Lucius added while rolling his eyes.  
  
"I thought at least my own parents would be on my side!" Draco spat. "It's like you two don't give a rats about Potter." Draco said.  
  
"It's not that son, Potter is, what's the word...depressed. He lost his godfather, and is in mental peril." Lucius said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked  
  
"It's rather obvious isn't it, a sixteen year old boy, parents are dead, and he found out he had a godfather, only to find that two years later he dies, and he himself was responsible. At least that's what he thinks." Narcissa said.  
  
"That's right, I forgot about your cousin mum...Black, isn't it? What IS he Potter suppose to think, did he kill his godfather?"  
  
"Well---honestly Draco I thought you knew all this, what have you been doing all summer?" Lucius asked  
  
"He's been with that Parkinson girl, you know the one with the high voice." Narcissa said annoyed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"You were saying father." Draco said loudly  
  
"Well, Bellatrix was the one to actually killed Sirius, but if Potter hadn't been tricked by the Dark Lords mind trap, Potter nor his friends, nor Sirius would have ever been there in the first place." Lucius said.  
  
Draco put down his fork and started to think, Iso Potter thinks he's responsible, that's perfect!/I Draco looked at his father.  
  
"I'm quite full, I'm going to bed." Draco nodded to his parents. He went back to his room, and was re-thinking everything that he just heard.I That's why my parents have been acting so weird. They know that Potter is unstable. Well potter, looks like you're going to have a fantastic school year.i/  
  
Draco turned on his side, and fell asleep with, perhaps, the biggest smile he had worn all summer. 


	2. The Countdown: Day 7

Chapter two The Countdown  
  
Day 7  
  
Harry still hadn't slept from the night before. His thoughts had always had an impact on him. His eyes were burning, his head was aching, and he hadn't eaten anything in three days. It was around eight in the morning when an owl came rapping at Harry's window. He wasn't sure whose owl it was at first, and then recognized Hermione's handwriting on the envelope. Harry opened the letter and read...  
  
Dear Harry,  
Only one week left until Hogwarts! I can't wait to finds out what we received on our O.W.L.'s. You must be incredibly impatient with learning our N.E.W.T.'s this year! Harry you haven't answered my last letters. Are you all right? I know you must be going through a terrible time. But I can assure you, everything will be alright. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, what would you like for your birthday? Well, write be back, ok? Send Hedwig my love.  
  
Hermione   
  
Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it the wastebasket. Then Harry thought to himself, mocking Hermione, "I'm sorry you practically murdered your godfather, I have no idea what you're going through...what do you want for your birthday?" Harry knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted an "obliviate", and then he could no longer be the unfortunate boy with murdered parents and godfather. Then he could just live alone; Move to the States or something, and become a normal boy. But then, for some odd reason, he thought of Malfoy, and what he would say. "Oh you didn't hear? Scar head couldn't take the guilt anymore, went the easy way and obliviated himself, pathetic eh?" Harry wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of winning. Harry decided from that moment on that Malfoy would pay for everything. From throwing Neville's remembrall their first year, to almost dueling with Harry last year. Malfoy was so rotten. "How can he look himself in the mirror? How can he be so power-hungry? How can he just let his father murder innocent people?" Harry kept pondering why Malfoy was such a prat, when Hedwig took Hermione's letter out of the trash. "What are you doing with that?" Harry asked her. Hedwig placed the letter on Harry's bed and nudged it towards him. "So you want me to write her back eh? Fine let's see how perfect I can make it sound."  
  
Dear Hermione  
Sorry about not writing back, the Dursley's and I went on a 3-day vacation to the camping grounds. They thought I would tear the place up if they left me. Don't worry about me either. What happened happened for a reason. I'd like an "obliviate" potion for my birthday, that way I would stop thinking about how much I want to kill myself everyday--  
  
Harry stopped...he couldn't believe he actually wrote it.kill myself. Harry looked at the letter, then at Hedwig who, oddly enough, was staring at him. Then he erased what he wrote.  
  
What would I like for my birthday huh? Well I would love to have my godfather back-  
  
Harry stared again at what he wrote, and this time, he didn't erase it, but wiped his eyes, then wiped off the tear stains on his parchment, "Come on Harry tell the damn girl what you want!"  
  
For my birthday? Well there's this brilliant book out called "Broom tricks for the Flyers in the Sky". It has pictures, and commentary. It should be great.  
Harry  
  
Harry sealed the letter grabbed Hedwig and threw her out of his window. "There, are you happy now!" He yelled after her. Then went to sit back on his bed. He was doomed, for sure. "Merlin why? Harry thought. I have to snap out of this! But...how?" Harry laid his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes, to see nothing but the face his godfather, smiling at him.  
  
"Draco Hurry up!" Narcissa yelled from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Draco answered.  
  
Draco threw on him cloak and made his way for the door. He trotted down the stairs to find two very impatient adults. Narcissa was waiting by the fireplace, while Lucius was by the front door.  
  
"Finally, must you always be late for everything?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry mum, I was writing a letter." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" shouted Narcissa without looking back at Draco.  
  
"Come Draco, today is not the day to get under your mother's skin." Lucius said.  
  
There they were in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. But the tone of this market place was a little different now. There weren't quite so many people and the streets weren't very bright either. This place was usually very happy. But things were different now. Everyone knew about Voldemorts' return. The streets weren't as safe anymore.  
  
"Draco come with me, your mother will get your school things." Lucius said, while walking down an alley. Draco tried to catch his mothers' eye, but she walked straight ahead, without a last glance.  
  
"What is it father?" Draco said. Barely above a whisper.  
  
"Draco, now that the wizarding world knows about the Dark Lord, I want you to know about this place." Lucius ushered Draco into a building. The building was barley visible to the naked eye, but if you looked very closely, you could see a door at the very end on the street corner.  
  
"What is this place father? Draco asked, his voice a littler stronger now.  
  
"Draco, you know that I will do whatever I have to, to protect my family. The Dark Lord does not, however, do the same. Now, this is only a precaution, but you are about sixteen, you can take care of yourself----"  
  
"What are you saying Father? Why are you telling me this? We've come across this path before, the Malfoys can handle anything!"  
  
"Listen to me Draco, The situation is different now. Seventeen years ago, there weren't teenagers fighting fully traded Death-eaters. The manor will be raided, the rooms, the courtyards will all be burned to the ground. I'm showing you this place because you need to know that there's still a home where you will always be welcome. Only your mother and I know about it. The Dark Lord doesn't know it even exists."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"But father, you know spells and potions that can kill hundreds of men in seconds. Why should we have anything to fear?" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Draco you are absolutely right, but there's no harm in telling you where a safe place is, right?" Lucius was looking right into his son, the harsh tone he always had was gone. There was no superiority here, just a father, trying to look out for his son...his heir to the Malfoy name.  
  
"Yes father, your right...You're the bravest man I know." Draco nodded his head, and they both went in to the tattered building, to find that looks can definitely be deceiving.  
  
"Now, the door can only be opened by a Malfoy, it has three rooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen...you know, the works. There are, however, no house elves. That is apart of its secrecy. But you can handle yourself, if you need to." Lucius said while looking down on his son.  
  
"I understand." Draco replied while eyeing the ceilings and walls. Which were done in a breath-taking deep green and silver.  
  
"You can have a look around some other time, I told your mother we would meet her within the hour. Follow me." Lucius walked back outside with Draco right on his heels. He saw his mother, and realized suddenly how very brave she was. 


	3. The Countdown: Day 6

Chapter 3  
  
Day 6  
  
"Harry Potter!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia behind Harry's door. "Open this door immediately!" she shrieked again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry yelled, annoyed that the one time he actually fell into a deep sleep, his aunt had to ruin. "What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"When was the last time you ate anything?" she asked him, in a rather scolding sort of way.  
  
"Why do you care, you never cared before!" Harry shouted. "Oh wait I know why, because of bloody Moody, right?" Harry teased.  
  
"The point is you haven't eaten in four days, and I won't have you starve yourself to get us in trouble!" She glared at him, assuming she knew everything there is to know in this world.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, have I ever done anything to you at all? I mean really, have I ever personally wronged you, Uncle Vernon or Dudley? Hexed you, hurt you? No. So why don't you just..."Harry breathed deeply, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he slammed the door in his Aunt's face. He tried to go back to sleep and it almost worked except that there was a tiny knock at his door. Harry got up, and cautiously opened it a crack, just to see enough of what was outside it. Down on the floor was a plate filled with eggs and bacon. Harry suddenly felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Power.  
  
Later that day, Hedwig came back from delivering Hermione's letter. Pig, Ron's owl, accompanied her. They both flew in the window, and stopped on Harry's bed.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. The owls went to Hedwig's cage and began eating. Harry looked at Ron's letter, not really sure if he wanted to open it. "He's my best mate!" Harry told himself. He picked up the letter, opened the seal, and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How've you been? It's been pretty boring around here. Fred and George aren't ever really around and Ginny is getting a little dangerous to hang out with. I swear she's up to something odd. She's just like Fred and George you know. One week left 'till school, you must be excited! I hope Pig isn't too much trouble. He's getting a bit bigger, so I thought I'd give him his first letter. Harry I just wanted you to know that Hermione means well when she writes you. She doesn't mean to sound cold or un- interested. We're all really upset about what happened. You're my best friend, and I know things can't be spectacular for you right now. Just hang in there; I'll see you real soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry knew that Ron cared, but maybe that's what made Harry feel so sick. He sat in here, day after day, while people worried about him. Harry took out some parchment, and wrote back.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
Yeah, it's not even a week anymore till school, six days. Pig wasn't any trouble at all. Thanks for all the letters you sent this summer. I'm all right, I've had better days, but I'm not dead, and I'm not starving. I probably was a little un-true to 'Mione, but I'm tired of talking about it. I/m tired of being, "Harry Potter". Maybe we'll meet in Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry  
  
Then Harry lay back against the wall, and stared at his hands. He sat there for quite a while. Not quite sure why he was suddenly interested in his hands. But then he clenched them into fists, and started beating them against the floor, harder, and harder, until he wept, and even then, he beat them harder. He heard Hedwig give a hushed hoot, and he looked up, tears flowing and fists bleeding, to find his owl staring at him. This was no ordinary stare. It was like she was trying to tell him something.  
  
He rose to his feet, went to her cage, and picked her up. She hooted quietly and looked as if she was pleading for him to let go of his godfather. Harry then had a new thought. That's probably what he was telling himself...just let go. She brushed her wings over his hands, and Harry flinched slightly. Then Harry put her back in her cage, and went to the window. "Blimey, I'm losing it." Harry said. But as he looked out of the window, he thought for a second, that he saw a tabby cat look right at him...but when he blinked and looked again, the cat was gone.  
  
"McGonagall," Harry said. Then went back to sitting on the floor.  
  
------ "Pansy let go of me! I didn't meet you here to re-kindle our love for one another...because there is no love at all! We went to one dance. I personally didn't even want to go to the Yule Ball. But on behalf of our friendship...I agreed." This was the third time this week that Pansy "wanted to meet" with Draco. Every time he began to speak with her, she tried to kiss him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Pansy cried. "I know you care about me. You're just afraid to let yourself go!" Pansy wouldn't believe that all her flirting for five years had gone to waste.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about? I am not your plaything! I haven't got anything to let go of! Pansy this is it...I can't do this with you year, after year. We are friends; you are perhaps the only girl in slytherin as cold-blooded as I am. That's why we are friends." Draco took her hand and looked at her.  
  
"Ok?" But suddenly Pansy tried to swoop in and kiss him again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Pansy!!" Draco got on his broom so fast that by the time Pansy opened her eyes form her kiss of the day, Draco was gone.  
  
"Damn that girl...what was she thinking? If she wasn't so pig-like, maybe we would have a chance." At that Draco felt a little guilty, but laughed about it either way.  
  
Draco arrived at the manor through the back yard. It was a good thing too, because in the front yard looked to be many ministry officials.  
  
"Mother, what's going on?" Draco asked. Narcissa was in the living room, glancing at her husband ushering the ministry officials in.  
  
"Quiet Draco, this isn't the time for questions. The ministry just arrived here; your father is trying to keep them in the entrance hall. Listen carefully, go to your father, and tell him that dinner will be ready at six o'clock." Narcissa didn't walk into the kitchen however; she went straight to the dungeons of the manor.  
  
Draco knew that there would be no dinner. It was a code worked out between them, meaning Lucius would have to stall whoever were there until six o'clock. At that time, Narcissa will have rid anything in the house that would seem "odd" to the ministry.  
  
Draco took out his watch and glanced at the time. "Shit." He thought. It was five thirty; his mother would have to be fast if they were going to pull this off.  
  
Draco walked slow, and casual over to the entrance hall. His father, and seven men and women, were all talking rather hotly to each other.  
  
"Excuse me father." Draco nodded to the people in front of him. "Mother wanted me to tell you...that dinner will be ready at six o'clock.  
  
"Thank you Draco, tell her that six will be fine." Draco turned on his heel, and went straight to his room. They had removed many things from the manor that belonged to the Dark Lord. But there were always objects like horrible potions, or dark books around that would give the Ministry reason to do a full-scale search.  
  
Draco knew that that would be his fathers' downfall. Dueling he was perfect, lying, he was the king. But his father could only pay so many people to keep their mouths shut. Draco sat there, waiting, and listening, for when the officials left. 


End file.
